korean_dramusicfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Koo Hye Sun
Perfil thumb|300px| Koo Hye Sun *'Nome:' 구혜선 / Goo Hye Sun (Gu Hye Seon). *'Profissão:' Atriz, cantora, modelo, Produtora, Autora, Diretor e Roteirista. *'Data de nascimento:' 09/11/1984. *'Local de nascimento:' Incheon, Coréia do Sul. *'Altura:' 1,63cm. *'Religião:' Cristã *'Tipo sanguíneo:' A. *'Signo:' Escorpião. *'Agência: 'YG Entertainment. Links Oficiais *Perfil (Daum) *Site Oficial *Site Oficial (Agência) *Wikipedia em Coreano *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Biografia Koo Hye Sun entrou na indústria do entretenimento depois de ganhar popularidade na internet como um Ulzzang. Se dedica a dirigir, escrever, cantar e compor. Seu papel mais conhecido até o momento foi como Geum Jan Di '''na adaptação Boys Before Flowers, trabalhando com o ator sul coreano Lee Min Ho e o cantor e ator Kim Hyun Joong. Sua interpretação foi muito bem aceita pelo publico e pela critica nacional; o que rendeu vários prêmios para o Drama e para seus atores. Originalmente'' Hye Sun'' deveria ter debutado como cantora com Sandara Park e Park Bom, ambas atualmente do grupo sul-coreano 2NE1, mas o CEO Yang Hyun Suk aconselhou a dar prioridade para a carreira de atriz. Dramas *Blood (KBS, 2015) *Angel Eyes (SBS, 2014) *Take Care of Us, Captain (SBS, 2012) *Absolute Boyfriend (Taiwan) (GTV/FTV, 2012) *The Musical (SBS, 2011) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) *The King And I (SBS, 2007) *Pure 19 (KBS, 2006) *Ballad Of Suh Dong (SBS, 2005) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) *Drama City (KBS2, 2004 - 2005) Tema para Drama *Love Song' tema para Pure 19 (2006) Filmes '''Como Atriz' *Daughter (2014) *August Rush (2007) Como Escritora *Daughter (2014) *The Peach Tree (2012) *Magic (2010) *Tango (2009) *The Madonna (2009) Como Diretora Longametragem *Daughter (2014) *The Peach Tree (2012) *Magic (2010) Curtametragem *You (2010) *The Madonna (2009) Programas de TV Como MC *SBS Drama Awards (SBS, 2007) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2006-2007) Comerciais *'2009:' Shin Han Group *'2009:' SOUP *'2009:' LG Telecom *'2007:' Thurejuru (뚜레쥬르) *'2007:' Like the First Time (처음처럼) *'2007:' Da-Na-Han RG II (다나한 RG II) *'2005:' Sharp Rieuldic: Electronic Dictionary *'2002:' Sam-Bo Computer Slim PC Videos Musicais *Seo In Guk - With Laughter or With Tears (2013) *Soul Star - Will Forget. *Sung Si Kyung - We Quite Match Well *Im Tae Bin - The Reason I Close My Eyes *Kim Ji Eun - Yesterday is Different from Today, *Fahrenheit - Touch Your Heart Discografia 'Mini Album' 'Single Digital' Colaboração *Samsung Galaxy Story OST - Flying Galaxy (2013) *Seo In Guk - Were We Happy (2013) (Dueto, Letra, Composição) Premiação *'010 12th Short Shorts Film Festival & Asia: '''Premio Proyector para (The Madonna) *'2009 Busan Asian Short Film Festival: Premio del Público (The Madonna) *'''2009 Andre Kim Best Star Awards: Mejor Estrella Femenina *'2009 6th Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards (Taiwan):' Mejor Estrella Femenina Asiatica *'2009 2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja Lee Min Ho (Boys Before Flowers) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad cibernauta (Boys Before Flowers) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Excelencia para la mejor serie dramática y actriz (Boys Before Flowers) *'2007 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Nueva Estrella (The King And I) *'''2006 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Nueva Actriz (Pure in Heart) Curiosidades *'Educação' **Elementary Shin Chon. **Escola Primaria Bu Dong Pyeong. **Heung Bu Middle School. **Escuela Secundaria Bu Pyeong Girls. **College Art Seul. **Universidade Sungkyunkwan, *'Hobbies: '''Cantar e Desenhar. *É conhecida como a "Lendária Ulzzangs". *Como empresária é dona do '''Café Monopolín' e da companhia cinematográfica Koo Hye Sun filmes. *Koo Hye Sun é uma atriz que ganhou fama com o drama hit "Pure 19 ", mas sua popularidade atingiu um pico de Janeiro Geun jogar Di no drama "Boys Before Flowers ". *Koo Hye Sun torna-se o rosto da Asiana Airlines(uma companhia aerea muito importante) que investiu financeiramente para o drama Take Care of Us, Captain, Asiana Airlines a escolheu por ser uma menina muito bonita e com um sorriso angelical. *É muito fã de Im Yoon Ah (SNSD ). Categoria:Atriz Categoria:YG Entertainment Categoria:Cantora